Bear di si Besar Biru Rumah (Episode Senarai) Bahasa Melayu/Malay
Pertama Musim (2005) *Episode 1: Utama Bagi Mana Bear Apakah (Home is Where the Bear Is) - Ogos 11, 1997 (USA) / Januari 9, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 2: Air, Air Dimana Mana (Water, Water Everywhere) - Ogos 12, 1997 (USA) / Januari 16, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 3: Bears Jangan Terbang (Bears Don't Fly) - Ogos 13, 1997 (USA) / Januari 23, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 4: Jatuh Untuk Kejatuhan (Fall For Fall) - Ogos 14, 1997 (USA) / Januari 30, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 5: Gambar Kesihatan (Healthy Picture) - Ogos 15, 1997 (USA) / Februari 6, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 6: Kongsi, Bear (Share, Bear) - Ogos 18, 1997 (USA) / Februari 13, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 7: Hari Lahir (Birthday) - Ogos 19, 1997 (USA) / Februari 20, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 8: Saya Bentuk si Bear (I'm the Shape of Bear) - Ogos 20, 1997 (USA) / Februari 27, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 9: Apa Yang Membawa si Mel? (What Brings the Mail?) - Ogos 21, 1997 (USA) / Mac 6, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 10: Warna Kereta Api Yang Berbeza (A Wagon of a Different Color) - Ogos 22, 1997 (USA) / Mac 13, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 11: Tarian Sepanjang Hari (Dance All Day) - Ogos 25, 1997 (USA) / Mac 20, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 12: Muzik ke Telinga Saya (Music to My Ears) - Ogos 26, 1997 (USA) / Mac 27, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 13: Semua Bersambung (All Connected) - Ogos 27, 1997 (USA) / April 3, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 14: Se Musim Sejuk Nap (A Winter's Nap) - Ogos 28, 1997 (USA) / April 10, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 15: Sihir di Dalam Dapur (Magic in the Kitchen) - Ogos 29, 1997 (USA) / April 17, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 16: Makan dan Minum Jus (Eat and Drink Juice) - September 8, 1997 (USA) / April 24, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 17: Kehilangan Benda (Loss of Objects) - September 9, 1997 (USA) / Mei 1, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 18: Bekerja Seperti Bear (Working Like a Bear) - September 10, 1997 (USA) / Mei 8, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 19: Demam Musim Bunga (Spring Fever) - September 11, 1997 (USA) / Mei 15, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 20: Gambar Ini (Picture This) - September 12, 1997 (USA) / Mei 22, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 21: Si Besar Sedikit Pelawat (The Big Little Visitor) - September 15, 1997 (USA) / Mei 29, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 22: Kotoran (Dirt) - September 16, 1997 (USA) / Juni 5, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 23: Kemuliaan Pagi (Morning Glory) - September 17, 1997 (USA) / Juni 12, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 24: Dengar Naik! (Listen Up!) - September 18, 1997 (USA) / Juni 19, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 25: Panas Sejuk (Cool Summer) - September 19, 1997 (USA) / Juni 26, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 26: Teman Sepanjang Hayat (Lifelong Friends) - September 22, 1997 (USA) / Juli 3, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 27: Kembali ke Alam (Back to Nature) - September 23, 1997 (USA) / Juli 10, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 28: Ojolimpik (Ojolympics) - September 24, 1997 (USA) / Juli 17, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 29: Besar Tidur (The Big Sleep) - September 25, 1997 (USA) / Juli 24, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 30: Cuba Untuk Belajar Baru (Try to Learn New) - September 26, 1997 (USA) / Juli 31, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 31: Baik Masa (Good Times) - Oktober 6, 1997 (USA) / Ogos 7, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 32: Bayangkan Itu (Imagine That) - Oktober 7, 1997 (USA) / Ogos 14, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 33: Itu Semua di Anda Kepala (It's All in Your Head) - Oktober 8, 1997 (USA) / Ogos 21, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 34: Oops, Saya Kesalahan (Oops, My Mistake) - Oktober 9, 1997 (USA) / Ogos 28, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 35: Bears Hari Lahir (Bear's Birthday) - Oktober 10, 1997 (USA) / September 5, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 36: Tumbuhan Tumbuh (Growing Plants) - Oktober 13, 1997 (USA) / September 12, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 37: Si Besar Biru Rumah Doktor (The Big Blue House Doctor) - Oktober 14, 1997 (USA) / September 19, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 38: Perlu Bantuan Sedikit Hari Ini (Need a Little Help Today) - Oktober 15, 1997 (USA) / September 26, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 39: Tiada Untuk Takut (Nothing to Fear) - Oktober 16, 1997 (USA) / Oktober 3, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 40: Jelas Sebagai Loceng (Clear as a Bell) - Oktober 17, 1997 (USA) / Oktober 10, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) Kedua Musim (2005-2006) *Episode 41: Bayi Bayi (Infant Baby) - November 6, 1997 (USA) / Oktober 17, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 42: Hilang Keju (The Lost Cheese) - November 13, 1997 (USA) / Oktober 24, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 43: Inventori (Inventory) - November 20, 1997 (USA) / Oktober 31, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 44: Perubahan Adalah di Udara (Change is in the Air) - November 27, 1997 (USA) / November 7, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 45: Pengesan (Sensory) - Januari 2, 1998 (USA) / November 14, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 46: Jalan Baik Untuk Membantu (Good Way to Help) - Januari 9, 1998 (USA) / November 21, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 47: Demam Tari (Dance Fever) - Januari 16, 1998 (USA) / November 28, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 48: Tutters Perjalanan Kecil (Tutter's Tiny Trip) - Januari 23, 1998 (USA) / Disember 5, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 49: Berdandan Hari (Dress Up Day) - Januari 30, 1998 (USA) / Disember 12, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 50: Mari Dapatkan Interaktif (Let's Get Interactive) - Mac 7, 1998 (USA) / Disember 19, 2005 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 51: Dapatkan Tahu (Get to Know) - Mac 14, 1998 (USA) / Januari 3, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 52: Saya Membina Itu! (I Build It!) - Mac 21, 1998 (USA) / Januari 10, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 53: Jalan Saya Merasa (The Way I'm Feeling) - Mac 28, 1998 (USA) / Januari 17, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 54: Baru Serangga (New Insect) - April 6, 1998 (USA) / Januari 24, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 55: Awak Pergi, Ojo! (You Go, Ojo!) - April 13, 1998 (USA) / Januari 31, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 56: Ia Adalah Misteri Kepada Saya (It's a Mystery to Me) - April 20, 1998 (USA) / Februari 7, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 57: Awalnya Anda Tidak Berjaya... (First You Don't Succeed...) - Mei 11, 1998 (USA) / Februari 14, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 58: Semua Cuaca Bear (All Weather Bear) - Mei 18, 1998 (USA) / Februari 21, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 59: Pekerjaan Dalam Woodland Valley (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Mei 25, 1998 (USA) / Februari 28, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 60: Besar Buku Mengenai Kami (The Big Book About Us) - Juni 2, 1998 (USA) / Mac 7, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 61: Bauorama (Smellorama) - Juni 9, 1998 (USA) / Mac 14, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 62: Bimbang Bukan (Fear Not) - Juni 16, 1998 (USA) / Mac 21, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 63: Saya Mesti Menjadi Saya! (It Must Be Mine!) - Juni 23, 1998 (USA) / Mac 28, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 64: Hanya Memikirkan (Just Thinking) - Juni 30, 1998 (USA) / April 5, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 65: Cinta Adalah Apa Yang Anda Perlu (Love is Everything You Need) - Juli 8, 1998 (USA) / April 12, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 66: Saintifik Beruang (Scientific Bear) - Juli 15, 1998 (USA) / April 19, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 67: Berbeza, Hari Dan Malam (Different, Day and Night) - Juli 22, 1998 (USA) / April 26, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 68: Rasa Penyembuhan (Healing Cure) - Juli 22, 1998 (USA) / Mei 3, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 69: Gua Rahsia Dalam Bear (Bear's Secret Cave) - Juli 29, 1998 (USA) / Mei 10, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 70: Ratu Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Ogos 6, 1998 (USA) / Mei 17, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 71: Kanak-Kanak Lelaki (Boys) - Ogos 13, 1998 (USA) / Mei 24, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 72: Apa Milikku Adalah Milikmu (What's Mine is Yours) - Ogos 20, 1998 (USA) / Mei 31, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 73: Sukan-tastic (Sports-tastic) - Ogos 27, 1998 (USA) / Juni 7, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 74: Di Mana Kawan Saya? (Where Are My Friends?) - September 2, 1998 (USA) / Juni 14, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 75: Selamat Malam (Good Night) - September 9, 1998 (USA) / Juni 21, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 76: Panggil ia Hari (Call it a Day) - September 16, 1998 (USA) / Juni 28, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 77: Kami Berjaya (We Succeeded) - September 23, 1998 (USA) / Juli 4, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 78: Yang Apa Cerit? (What's the Story?) - September 30, 1998 (USA) / Juli 11, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 79: Kerusi Potty (Potty Chair) - Oktober 17, 1998 (USA) / Juli 18, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 80: Hilang dan Jumpa (Lost and Found) - Oktober 24, 1998 (USA) / Juli 25, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 81: Hantu Dan Gula-Gula (Ghosts and Candy) - Oktober 31, 1998 (USA) / Ogos 2, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 82: Arnab Christine (Christine the Rabbit) - November 6, 1998 (USA) / Ogos 9, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 83: Menunggu (Waiting) - November 13, 1998 (USA) / Ogos 16, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 84: Kesyukuran Beruang (Bear's Thanksgiving) - November 20, 1998 (USA) / Ogos 23, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 85: Kakek Nanek (Grandparents) - November 27, 1998 (USA) / Ogos 30, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 86/87: Selamat datang ke Woodland Valley (Welcome to Woodland Valley) - Januari 16, 1999 (USA) / September 6, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 88: Awak Tentang Semuanya (It's All About You) - Januari 23, 1999 (USA) / September 13, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) *Episode 89/90: Krismas Beruang (Bear's Christmas) - Januari 30, 1999 (USA) / September 20, 2006 (Bahasa Melayu) Ketiga Musim Keempat Musim Kelima Musim Keenam Musim Ketujuh Musim Kelapan Musim Kesembilan Musim Kesepuluh Musim Notes/Trivia *Disney Channel dubbed Malay and Indonesian for the show. Category:International BITBBH Shows